


only need the embers

by Pentaphobe



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Finn, Not good with summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentaphobe/pseuds/Pentaphobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn learning that when duty calls, sometimes its worth the trouble and snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only need the embers

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... you guys are spoiling me liking my trash ship, especially Fem!Finn. Which is amazeballs, so I decided to do another because who doesn't want some cuddly mess with cold Finn and meditating Kylo. Also thinking about having these as a series of drabbles that maaaybe vaguely have continuity?? Also thought about doing a Star Trek-esque AU thing where TA Finn is the Uhura to Kylo's Spock? With some Star Wars Shenanigans in there? Lemme know if that'd interest anyone.

The plan after combat preparations was to do patrol rounds and head onto to supervision for sanitation, till she got that announcement through the intercom of her squadron's barracks.

"FN-2187. Report to Captain Phasma at E.L.A. Bay 3. FN-2187, report immediately."

Other trooper's heads bobbed in routine, mindless and set on whatever duties what had been assigned to them before they had come exchange from their training uniform to their suit and armor. Only her squad mates, Slip and Zeroes even gave her a chance at the odd, deviation from routine.

"I'll kept watch over your section till you get back," Slip offered. Eight-Seven gave a grateful smile before hauling her helmet into place.

Zeroes gave her a bump at the sleeve before she left to the halls. Though it didn't help to shake the unease that settled in her stomach. Uncertain how to take the fact that specifically her designation had been called to prompt by Phasma. For a moment, she contemplated the idea of termination. Even though she had been assigned to the protection of the Supreme Leader's right hand only weeks ago. Sure, their interactions were odd.. but, they hadn't been necessarily unpleasant, or even.. _unwanted_ , just different. Very different. Maybe it was the training simulations..

Either way, she'd find out the answers soon enough.

Captain Phasma stood at the lone exit at the end of the bay's corridor into the land beyond the interior of their self-constructed facility. She beckoned Eight-Seven with a simple wave of a hand.

Formalities in place, FN-2187 approached with practiced, strong posture. "Ma'am."

"General Hux has reported the absence of Kylo Ren in the recent scheduled meeting with the Supreme Leader. His whereabouts appear to be within the vicinity, but communications scarcely work beyond the walls given the conditions. At least for now. Or, Lord Ren does not wish to be contacted.."

Termination wasn't in order, so that was a small comfort, but not much given Phasma's next words. "As your charge, his location and imminent whereabouts should be priority."

"I'm sorry, ma'am.. I-I had just finished combat training with FN-2003, 2199, and 2000. I was going to--"

"I repeat myself, FN-2187. Priority."

"Yes, ma'am. I apologize."

"Good. Do not let it happen again. As for now, you will go retrieve him. It's estimated he's around two klicks due east from this exit."

And before anything else could be uttered, Phasma turned on her heel to the array of keypads and buttons to press a certain amount in succession before the circular door spiraled apart.

"For your benefit, I'll leave the late shift for you. Report upon your return."

Of course, FN-2187 did as she was told.

And what laid outside the walls of the Starkiller is a lovely day of wintery hell. A blanketed tundra with trees displaced, emaciated from the everlong stretch of winter that seemed to take the place. By the first thirty minutes, she had contemplated returning to the base. It had been her unfortunate luck that the thermoregulation in her armor had decided to promptly malfunction.

The armor protected her from the cold for the most part, but that'd mean little if she didn't find him within the hour. 

Frigids winds beat the exterior of her helmet. As much as the contraption was an annoyance, it proved useful to protect her eyes from the onslaught of wintery fury that jostled the loose snow and ice about.

It also made it harder to follow the tracks that she had initially followed, here and there, she found indentations, but the wind would blow the imprints over soon enough.

Now, more than ever, she felt the desire to turn herself back towards the base's center and take the brunt of whatever punishment would come at the hands of this failure.

Only then, did she see a figure in the distance. A silhouette of black with a trail coming off it like a thick wisp in the wind. He was a black smudge in front of her vision, and it made her remember the events only days prior. For the first time, she thought about the incident and hesitance she felt because of it. The rapid succession of emotion it evoked was unlike what she felt before. It went against all of her training in the academy. The foreignness of it frightened and intrigued her at the same time.

Complicated the simple task of approaching him.

For now, she tried her best to just do that. Work through the snow to approach him, coming around at his side with the blockade of trees and varying density of snow. There, she noticed he sat on his knees, his boots presumably under his backside with his hand flat on his calves. His cloaks sashayed with a new tumble of wind as it did moments ago, only now it looked more like a thick black whip piercing the cold air, snapping out loud. She paused a good four or five feet away from him, uncertainty permeating as per usual. It was a familiar occurrence since it had been assigned their fealty. Now more than ever since he just sat there, like a statue.

At least till..

"What are you doing here?"

The sudden drone of his enunciator in his mask rattled out at her, startling her in an awkward step.

"Uhh.." Only his head turned, just a fraction of an inch in her direction. "Captain Phasma told me to come." Inwardly, she grimaced at the plain explanation. For now, it would do. She hoped.

"What for?"

She couldn't help but feel self-conscious at the sharp tones. Not knowing why, she almost felt defeated that he didn't react any other way than the curt response. Even though, what else should she expect? It was then, she felt flush, remembering dark face of his mask dipping in to touch her forehead. His hands..

All making a flutter of emotions she swallowed and smothered so she could give him an answer, "I didn't ask." A small bite to her words from the chatter of cold setting in. "I.. I suppose because your presence is needed?"

A low rumble came from him, sounded something like curiosity or disbelief. His head turning back forward as if he'd go about continuing.. whatever he was doing.

"I guess we're going to stay here for a while?"

He didn't answer. So, FN only could assume she had been right. She didn't know much about the things he did, something about the Jedi and their powers, needing balance or whatever. Something. She only heard stories. Still, in the freezing cold? Didn't he and everyone else have private chambers?

Shivering, she couldn't help the mutter that came aloud though she thought it to herself. "Aren't you cold?"

"Are you?"

Resisting a grit of her teeth, muttering under her breath with a hiss, "Yes.."

Surprisingly, his head lifted marginally. Almost regarding her. "Doesn't your armor have an internal homeostasis sync?"

A foot dragged across the snow, "Malfunctioned during spars earlier.."

"And you didn't return to the ship?"

The sudden frustration ladden in his voice made her flush and she sputtered to explain. "The Captain called me like it was an emergency, said I had to get you, so I just.. went."

Behind her helmet, she worried away at her bottom lip. Awaiting to see if her reply would suffice, but she was met with silence. A long silence that made her curse this mission assignment, before a small growl came from him.

"Come here.."

He began shuffling his footing around, but FN. She stood where she was for a long moment, as if what he said hadn't exactly registered. "What?" Or, maybe she didn't hear him right.

"Come. Here."

He sat cross legged now, a hand extended to make a beckoning motion.

Again, there was a shuffle.. but, she inches her way over with little shudders from the inside. Standing beside him, she stood there. Not exactly knowing what he wanted. Except, she felt a shift in something. Maybe the air. She didn't know what, but she felt it from her stomach. A shift like the wind, but something else. That was before she felt a phantom sensation push her down, off her feet and into the snow beside him. It made her yelp, but a hand catches her shoulders and he tutted. Something akin to an apology muttered, before his hands gravitate towards one of her sides and hauls her closer. Despite the bulky armor and broadness, he fits her atop one of his thighs like she was small and does a simple flick of the wrist. The whip of his cloak is tugged about her. A familiar brush palms over where her hips would be and she is pulled into his chest, till her helmet knocks clumsily against the chin of his.

He sat still for a moment, returning the hand that was not holding her to his knee. His head inclined down, as if he were watching her absently begin to squirm. Part wanting to retreat from him, the other content on nestling closer to the surprisingly subtle heat that clung to him. Though, as she went to lean away, he didn't hold her steady.

"I will be only a few moments longer," he informed her.

His grip only solidified when she stopped her shuffling about, resting awkwardly close. The warmth far too tempting to keep from, so she after a moment more of fitting herself comfortably, she sat still.

Honestly, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

When they returned to the base, Kylo Ren led them to the med bay where she was stripped of her dysfunctional armor and given an overview. The droids hauled the pieces away for testing, but her helmet was left on for formalities, despite the hilarity of it. From a good distance away, she saw Ren watching her, but turning away when the Captain joined them in the room. There was a brief exchange of words between her superiors. Most notably, Captain Phasma's chin dipping some before Kylo Ren sharply turned on his heel with a whip of his cloak and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Enough of this fluff shit. Hold onto your shorts and prepare yourself, next drabble is gonna be prons. (≖‿≖✿)


End file.
